Because Chocolate
by shianata55
Summary: Rin Kagene, seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun yang mau memberikan cokelat pada kakak kelasnya, Len Kagamine. Namun, setiap niat pasti ada halangannya, Rin itu nerd. Rin takut kalau perasaannya ditolak mentah-mentah. Baca aja deh! Warning: Alur kecepetan, typo, tsundere, bikin geregetan, dll. /oneshoot


Because Chocolate

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rated: T

Summary: Rin Kagene, seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun yang mau memberikan cokelat pada kakak kelasnya, Len Kagamine. Namun, setiap niat pasti ada halangannya, Rin itu _nerd_. Rin takut kalau perasaannya ditolak mentah-mentah. Baca aja deh! Warning: Alur kecepetan, typo, tsundere, bikin geregetan, dll.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Shi! Shi Cuma minjem karakternya! Vocaloid itu punya Yamaha dan Crypton!

Warning: Alur kecepetan, typo, tsundere, bikin geregetan, dll.

* * *

**Shi's Notes**

Shi: Yosh! Halo! Saya membuat FFN baru lagi! XD

Anonim (Teman Shi): Halah, gak enak tau pake Saya-Anda!

Shio (Teman Shi): Bener!

Rin: Udah dong! Kalian berantem mulu! Nah, silahkan nikmati perjalanan (?) anda!

Shi: Aah! Gaje kau Rin! Yaudah! _Happy reading _yaa!

* * *

**Happy reading! Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

Rin Kagene, seorang _nerd _tingkat akut (?) yang pintar sedang galau di sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Bukan mau main sama anak-anak TK sih, tapi Rin memang bekerja disana.

"Lin-nee!" panggil seorang anak berambut cokelat _bruttene_.

"Ya? Ada apa, Meiko-chan?" tanya Rin. Dia berbeda dengan disekolah yang selalu memakai kacamata.

"Lin-nee kenapa diam aja? Mikirin pacal Lin-nee ya?" tanya Meiko.

Rin memerah. "Apaan, sih! Rin-nee belum punya pacar!"

"Itu belalti, Lin-nee mikilin olang yang disukai Lin-nee!" sahut Luka.

"Luka-chan!" Rin makin tsundere.

"Lin-nee kan cantik! Pasti ada yang suka sama Lin-nee!" kata Gakupo nimbrung. "Tapi hatiku sudah diisi Luka-chan yang cantik!"

"Apaan sih!" Luka mau memukul Gakupo, namun Gakupo sudah ngibrit duluan.

"Heeii! Aku ikut!" seru Meiko. Lalu ketiganya berlari riang.

"Hei, Rin-chan!" panggil seorang wanita berambut toska diikat _twintail_s.

"Ah, Miku-san!" sapa Rin balik.

"Erm, hari ini aku mau pergi. Aku mau nitip Ring, ya!" kata wanita yang dipanggil 'Miku' itu.

"Yap! Baiklah! Ayo, sini, Ring-chan!" kata Rin dengan senyum manis.

Ring yang bersembunyi dibelakang Miku mendongakkan kepala mengarah Miku. Miku mengangguk.

"Ayo, sini, sama Rin-nee aja! Rin-nee gak gigit kok!" kata Rin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Lalu Ring mendekati Rin. "Neechan, aku mau main petak umpet," kata Ring dengan datar.

Rin tersenyum. "Ayo bareng sama yang lain yuk!" ajak Rin.

"Gak mau, aku —"

"Hei! Kau anak baru ya? Aku baru melihatmu!" kata seorang anak lelaki seumuran Ring.

"Ah, Lui-chan, ini Ring-chan. Ibunya menitipkannya disini," kata Rin memperkenalkan Ring.

"Ayo main bola sama aku!" ajak Lui memegang bola karet.

"Gak mau. Nanti bajuku kotol!" tolak Ring.

"Neechan! Aku mau main bola!" kata Lui.

"Ayo main sama Neechan!" Lalu Rind an Lui bermain bola dengan riang. Ring hanya bisa terduduk memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Ne, Neechan," panggil Ring pelan. Rin menengok.

"Ya?" tanya Rin.

"A, aku mau ikut main bola," kata Ring agak ragu.

"Ayo main!" kata Lui dengan ramah dan senyum manis. Ring merona.

"Baiklah!"

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Esoknya~

Aku duduk ditempat dudukku. Tempat paling dekat dengan jendela agar aku bisa melihat Kagamine-senpai olahraga. (note: jendela kelas Rin menghadap ke lapangan.)

"_Good Morning, Students!_" sapa guru bahasa Inggris, Miss Sweet Ann.

"_Morning, Miss!_"

"_Now, we are …._"

Pelajaran bahasa Inggris memang membosankan! Baru tiga puluh menit mengajar, hampir semua anak tertidur atau SMS-an. Miss Ann sangat konsentrasi pada papan tulis, sehingga tidak memperhatikan murid-murid lain.

Aku sendiri membaca buku setebal 2000 halaman.

_Prriiitt!_ Terdengar suara pluit dari luar kelas. Tampaknya, sekarang adalah jam pelajaran Kagamine-senpai. Aku langsung menengok kearah luar jendela.

"Permainan selesai!" teriak guru olahraga, Yuuma-sensei. Lalu Yuuma-sensei berkata pada Kagamine-senpai, "Tampaknya, stamina permainanmu berkurang, Kagamine."

"…." Kagamine-senpai hanya diam. Lalu mendongak kearah jendela —kearahku lebih tepatnya.

_Glek!_ Aku langsung buru-buru menulis dibuku catatanku. Aku yakin, wajahku sudah merah.

_KRRIIINGGG! BROTH! PUBLAA(?)!_ Bel sudah berbunyi tanda makan siang. Belnya emang gak enak. Tapi katanya, itu suara kentut kepala sekolah tahun lalu.

"_Okay, good bye! See you next time!_" kata Miss Ann berjalan keluar kelas.

Aku segera memasukkan buku dan alat tulis ke tasku. Lalu mengeluarkan kotak _bento_ yang berisi _onigiri, _sosis dan telur. Dan memakannya sendirian.

"Hei! Valentine lusa, ya?" tanya seorang temanku, Zatsune Miku.

"Iya! Kamu udah buat cokelat untuk 'dia'?" tanya temanku, Akita Nero.

"Aku mau buat untuk 'dia', ah!" kata Akita Neru. Meski Neru dan Nero bermarga sama, mereka tidak ada hubungan darah.

"Hee? Untuk siapa?" tanya Nero penasaran. Miku tertawa kecil.

_Cokelat ya? Buat Kagamine-senpai, ah …_, batinku tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, Kagene, jangan senyam-senyum sendiri! Nanti kamu dikira gila, lho!" kata Miku mengingatkan.

"_Etto, gomene_!" sahutku cepat. Sebenarnya, kalau disekolah, aku masih belum bisa menyesuaikan diri.

_Kagamine-senpai kalau tidak salah, suka pisang. Kubuat rasa pisang, ah!_

Skip~!

"Neechan! Neechan!" panggil Meiko.

"Ya? Ada apa Meiko-chan?" tanyaku jongkok menjajarkan tinggiku dengan Meiko.

"Besok valentine, Neechan nggak ngasih cokelat buat olang yang disukai Neechan?" tanya Meiko.

"Yaampun, Mei-chan! Kamu masih kecil kok, ngomong begitu?" protesku.

"_Ala-ala, _muka Lin-nee melah!" goda Luka tersenyum.

"Luka-chaan!" protesku.

"Neechan, nih buat Neechan," kata Gakupo memberikan bunga padaku.

"Eeh?" pekik Meiko dan Luka barengan.

"Gakupo-kun! Katanya kamu tetep suka sama aku!" protes Luka.

"_Arigatou na, Gakupo-chan!_" kataku menerima bunga itu.

"Iih! Itu bunga buat tanda terima kasihku pada Lin-nee! Buat Luka-chan, lusa, ya!" kata Gakupo tersenyum manis.

"Yaampun! Kalian masih TK! Kok begitu, sih?" protesku lagi.

Mereka malah bermain kejar-kejaran. Menyebalkan!

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, _Okaasan, Otousan," sapaku saat sarapan besoknya.

"_Ohayou, _Rin. Ayo makan! Ada roti telur, dan jeruk kesukaanmu tuh!" kata Okaasan-ku, Rui Kagene.

"_Ohayou_, Rin," sapa Otousan pendek sambil membaca koran. "Ck, harga makanan mulai naik. Okaasan, hari ini tampaknya kau harus berbelanja. Besok, harga bahan pokok akan naik."

"_Hai'!_" sahut Okaasan duduk disamping Otousan.

"_Ohayou_," sapa kakakku, Lenka Kagene menguap.

"Lenka! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan menguap terlalu lebar! Kau ini perempuan!" seru Okaasan tegas.

"_Sumimasen_," kata Lenka-nee duduk disamping Okaasan.

"_Ittadakimasu!_"

"Ne, Rin. Apa pekerjaanmu sebagai guru TK menyenangkan?" tanya Otousan menaruh koran dan meminum kopi.

"Ya. Seru banget! Anak kecilnya lucu-lucu!" Aku _fansgirling_.

"Dan, Lenka. Apa hubunganmu dengan Rinto berjalan baik?" tanya Otousan. Otousan memang sangat memperhatikan anak-anaknya.

"Ya begitulah. Besok mungkin aku akan pulang telat karena aku ada kencan dengan Rinto-kun. Boleh, ya, Otousan?" izin Lenka-nee.

"Ya. Gak papa. Asal jangan pulang terlalu malam, ya!" Otousan memperingatkan.

Itulah kegiatanku setiap sarapan dirumah.

* * *

Skip~

* * *

"_Shoot, _Kagene!" pekik Yuuma-sensei saat pelajaran olahraga.

Hap! Aku melompat dan melempar bola ke _ring _basket.

"_Three points for _Kagene!" seru Yuuma-sensei.

"Hebat! Kau bisa melompat setinggi itu!" puji Miku tersenyum saat ganti baju.

"_Etto … arigatou_," sahutku malu.

"Ne, Kagene-san! Nanti, ayo makan bento bersama!" kata Neru dengan senyum manis.

"Ah …. _Ho, hontou ni?" _tanyaku tak yakin sambil berjalan keluar bersama Neru dan Miku.

"_Of course!_" sahut Nero nimbrung. Lho? Kenapa dia bisa tau percakapan kami ya?

_KRRIIINGGGG! BROTHHH! PPUBLAA! _Suara bel gaje tanda istirahat makan siang berbunyi.

"Nah, ayo Kagene-san!" kata Miku menarik tanganku.

"_Ha, hai!_" sahutku.

* * *

Skip aja yak, Author males nyeritain obrolan Rin dkk.

* * *

"Lin-nee, aku mau buat cokelat," kata Luka menarik-narik ujung bajuku.

"Aku juga mau Lin-nee!" kata Meiko.

"Ayo kita buat cokelat!" kataku sambil mengambil beberapa bahan dari dapur TK.

"Hei! Ada olang disana!" kata Meiko tiba-tiba. Dia menunjuk seorang anak berambut biru twintails.

"Ah, Ring-chan! Ayo sini! Kita buat cokelat, lho!" kataku tersenyum. Ring mendekati kami dan kami berjalan kekelas.

"Luka-chan mau bikin buat siapa?" tanyaku sambil menaruh cokelat yang baru dipanaskan hingga meleleh ke pencetak cokelat berbentuk hati.

"Er, Gakupo-kun," jawab Luka malu-malu.

"Kalau Meiko-chan?" tanyaku.

"Buat makan sendili!" jawab Meiko riang.

"Ring-chan?"

"Hmm …. Lui-kun," jawab Ring datar.

"Nah, cokelatnya tinggal dimasukin ke _freezer_. Habis itu beres, deh! Nah, sambil nunggu, kita main dulu, yuk!" ajakku riang.

"_Hai'!_"

* * *

Skip~ disekolah besoknya

Aku membawa cokelat rasa pisang itu kesekolah hari ini. Cokelat yang kubuat bersama anak-anak di TK. Sudah kubuat dengan penuh perasaan (Shi: EAA).

"Hai, Kagene!" sapa Miku.

"Ha, halo, Zatsune-san, Akita-san, Akita-san," sapaku kaku.

"Hem, gerak gerikmu tampak seperti orang yang mau memberi cokelat pada orang yang disuka," analisis Nero.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sok tau, Nero!" kata Neru menjitak Nero. Lalu keduanya kejar-kejaran.

"Ne, Kagene, apa kau akan memberi cokelat?" tanya Miku dengan berbinar.

"I-iya," jawabku ragu.

"Pada siapa?!" tanya Miku fansgirling.

"Err …," aku bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Hehe, bercanda, kok! Kalau aku, mau memberikan cokelat pada Zeito-kun!" kata Miku riang.

"Um …," aku menunduk.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku membuka loker sepatuku untuk menaruh sepatuku. Kuyakin pasti—

_BRUAAKHH!_

Tuh, kan! Baru juga mau dibilang. Cokelat-cokelat dari para fans ababil itu langsung jatuh menimpaku.

"Len, kau kenapa?" tanya Zeito bingung.

"Aku lagi ngeden(?)!" jawabku gregetan.

"Lha? Ini bukan toilet bung," kata Zeito.

"Ya tolongin aku kek dari gunungan cokelat ini!" bentakku kesal.

"Oh, sori-sori. Sini. Aku Bantu."

Akhirnya, Zeito membantuku mengeluarkanku dari tumpukan cokelat-cokelat itu. Banyak cuy!

Setelah keluar dari makam, eh, gunungan cokelat, aku menaruh sepatuku dan membiarkan semua cokelat itu berserakan dilantai. Tapi aku sempat ambil satu sih. Lalu aku kekelas menaruh tas. Dan pergi lagi (Shi: aduh, Len! Pergi mulu!).

Aku kebelakang sekolah hanya untuk memakan cokelat itu. Yah, mendinglah menghargai buatan orang lain meski Cuma satu.

"Eh? Ada suratnya juga?" gumamku sambil membuka surat itu.

_Buat Len Kagamine, kakak kelasku. :)_

_ Aku Rin Kagene. Sebenarnya, aku suka sama Senpai. Cuma aku ragu kalo perasaanku ditolak mentah-mentah. Nanti aku jadi galau terus bunuh diri (eh?)._

_ Aku ngasih cokelat ini buat Senpai. Err, sebenernya bareng anak-anak TK, sih. Soalnya aku kerja sembilan jadi guru TK._

_ Terimakasih, ya, Senpai. Soalnya udah ngebuat aku suka sama Senpai. Kalo Senpai gak suka sama aku gak papa, kok. Aku cuma mau ngasih tau doang biar Senpai tau. :)_

_ Keep smile, ya, Senpai! _

_Rin Kagene, si _nerd.

"Erm, nyam, nyam," aku mengunyah cokelat buatan Rin Kagene sambil membaca surat dari _kouhai_-ku.

Lalu aku mendengar suara orang bernyanyi. Hem, kalau gak salah, nama lagunya _Tokyo Teddy Bear._

_toosan kaasan ima made gomen  
hiza o furuwase oyafubi ja buru  
niisan neesan sore jaa mata ne  
saenai kutsu no kakato tsubushita  
_

_mie hatta saizu de katagami wo toru  
nani datte ii no sa kawari ni nareba  
aisaretai to kuchi wo kobashita  
motto joubu na hasami de kao wo kiritoru no sa_

_zenchi zennou no kotoba wo hora kikasete yo_  
_noumiso igai mou iranai to why not, I don't know_  
_kinmirai souzou asu no shousou tada yurashite yo_  
_nuime no sukima o umete okure_

"_Sugoi, na, _Kagene-san!"

"_Sugooiii!_"

"_Kakkoi!_"

"_A, arigatou_."

Aku menengok kearah suara. Tampak seorang gadis berambut _honeyblode _sepertiku berdiri, manyanyikan lagu untuk teman-temannya. Gadis itu memakai kacamata. Dialah Rin Kagene, gadis yang kuincar sejak dia masuk sekolah ini.

"Hei!" seruku pada keempat orang itu. Keempatnya menoleh bersamaan.

"Hee, ada apa, Kagamine-senpai?" tanya seorang gadis yang diikat satu miring.

"Apa kalian kenal gadis bernama Rin Kagene?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tau.

"Ini orangnya," kata gadis berambut hitam diikat _twintails_ menunjuk gadis berambut _honeyblode _berkacamata tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa, Senpai?" tanya seorang lelaki satu-satunya yang berambut blode.

"Err, dia dipanggil kepala sekolah," kataku asal. Lalu gadis itu berjalan dengan anggun tanpa dibuat-buat.

Aku mengikutinya. Lalu sesampainya didaerah belakang sekolah, tepatnya di pohon sakura yang selalu mekar di musim apapun, aku menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Rin menengok ragu-ragu. "Err, a, ada apa, Ka, Kagamine-senpai?" tanyanya gagap.

"Se, sebenernya, aku udah makan dan baca cokelat plus surat darimu," kataku agak ragu.

Wajahnya merah sempurna. "Te, te-te-te, terus?"

"A, aku, aku juga …," kenapa aku merasa panas?. "_Aishiteru!"__  
_

"…."

"…"

"…"

"KYAAA—" Aku segera membekap mulut Rin.

"Kenapa pake teriak, sih?!" tanyaku kesal.

"A, aku hanya terkejut …," jawab Rin gugup. "Se-sepertinya aku ha, harus ke kelas dulu …."

Aku menahan tangan Rin lagi. Rin menengok.

"Kita jadian, ya!" wajahnya memerah. Lalu mengangguk antusias. (Shi: Cie pacaran cie! ~ PJ-nya mana nieh? | Len: Berisik!)

* * *

**End**

Shi: Kyaa! Jadi juga akhirnyaa!

Anonim: Ck, baru segini aja udah seneng banget!

Shio: Ini cerita gak mutu! (Shio kata-katanya nyelekit banget, tapi Shi berhasil menjadi teman dekatnya XD)

Shi: Kalian jahaat!

Anonim: Eh, ada OMAKE nya!

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

"Eh?!" seru Rin tiba-tiba sambil melihat sesuatu.

"Lin-nee kenapa?" tanya Luka heran.

"Ada siapa disana?" tanya Meiko jinjit.

"Mungkin orang yang disukai Lin-nee?" tebak Gakupo.

"Kalian ini! Kalian ini masih kecil tau!" Rin masih saja suka memprotes Luka, Meiko dan Gakupo.

"Ah, tumben kau mau kesini, Len," terdengar suara manager Rin, Gumi.

"Aku hanya ingin lihat-lihat TK punya Okaasan," terdengar suara Len.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku tau siapa orang yang cocok untuk menjadi pemandumu disini," kata Gumi melangkah menuju arah Rin dkk berada.

"Lin-nee kenapa jongkok?" tanya Luka heran saat melihat Rin jongkok.

"Lin-nee mau pipis, ya?" tanya Meiko.

"Lin-nee mungkin sakit perut," kata Gakupo. "Terus mau e*e." (sensor yang tidak benar XD)

"Rin!" panggil Gumi.

"Eh?! I, iya, Manager?" tanya Rin langsung berdiri.

"Ini anakku Len. Nah, Len ingin mengetahui tempat-tempat disini. Kamu beritau dia, ya!" kata Gumi tersenyum manis. "Len, ini pemandumu, namanya Rin."

"Baiklah," kata Rin agak ragu.

"Yah, Lin-nee kan lagi main sama kami," kata Luka memprotes dengan wajah _puppy eyes. _

"Huwee! Lin-nee, ayo main saja dengan kami!" kata Meiko pura-pura menangis.

"Kau _Obaasan _yang jahat! Masa' kau mau menjauhkan kami dali Lin-nee?!" Gakupo menginjak kaki Gumi. Tapi Gumi tak merasakan apapun.

"Kau, aku ini masih muda tau," kata Gumi tersinggung.

"Nah, Len-san, ayo ikuti aku," kata Rin agak canggung. Len mengikutinya dengan gaya santai dan senyum mengembang.

"Jadi ini Rin Kagene yang memakai kacamata disekolah, ya?" kata Len membuka pembicaraan.

"Um, i-iya," jawab Rin ragu-ragu.

"Kau ini ragu-ragu sekali, sih. Aku heran dengan sikapmu," kata Len. "Tadi, saat bersama anak-anak tadi, mereka menjerit-jerit agar tetap bisa bersamamu. Sepertinya, mereka sangat tergantung denganmu."

"Aku hanya ingin menyibukkan diri, makanya aku bekerja disini," kata Rin. "Tapi anak-anak itu yang membuatku selalu merasa senang dengan senyum, tawa, dan tangisan."

Len melirik Rin. Lalu menggenggam tangannya hangat.

"_A, ano_ …."

"Kita kan sudah pacaran!" kata Len tersenyum manis. Rin memerah.

"Ba, baiklah," kata Rin menunduk.

"Hei. Kenapa dari tadi kau nunduk terus, sih? Tatap mataku dong," kata Len mengangkat dagu Rin.

Ditatapnya mata Rin yang berwarna _azure _nan cantik. Matanya bak ombak yang bersinar. Mata Rin yang cantik, indah dan berbinar.

Len mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Rin, dan perlahan-lahan menutup matanya. Rin juga perlahan-lahan menutup matanya. Dan meresapinya.

Selama sekitar 2 menit, mereka berciuman.

"Lin-nee! Lin-nee! Lin-nee!"

"Uhm!" Rin langsung melepas ciuman mereka, lalu menutupi bibirnya dengan tangannya.

"Ah, itu Lin-nee!" terdengar suara Luka.

"Huwee Lin-nee!" Meiko berlari mendekati Rin.

"Eh? A, ada apa ini?" tanya Rin heran.

"Kita kangen Rin-nee!" kata Gakupo memeluk kaki Rin diikuti Luka dan Meiko.

"Lin-nee," terdengar suara Ring.

"Eh? Ring? Ada apa?" tanya Rin.

"Ling tadi jatuh, lalu lututnya telluka. Dia Cuma mau dikasih obat sama Lin-nee," kata Lui menarik tangan Ring dari balik pohon. "Eh? Oniichan?"

"Lu-Lui?!" seru Len tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenal dia, Lui-chan?" tanya Rin menunjuk Len.

"Dia kakakku," jawab Lui _innoncent_.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang punya adik, Senpai," kata Rin menengok kearah Len.

"Kau ini, kita kan sudah pacaran. Kenapa kau masih memanggilku 'senpai'?!" tanya Len agak kecewa.

"_NANI?! _LIN-NEE DAN LEN-NII SUDAH PACARAN?!" teriak anak-anak tersebut.

"Iya, aku pacaran dengannya memang kenapa?" tanya Len tersenyum.

"Lin-nee itu milik kami tau!" kata Meiko. "Huwee Lin-nee! Kenapa Lin-nee pacalan dengan Len-nii?!"

"Erm, itu karena aku suka padanya dan kebetulan, dia juga suka padaku," jawab Rin. "Oh iya! Ring, lukanya masih sakit?! Aduh, aku lupa. Ayo cepat!" Rin menggendong Ring langsung kekelas.

"Lin-nee aku ikut!" seru Lui mengikuti Rin dan Ring.

"Oh iya, Len-nii!" panggil Gakupo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Len.

"Kenapa Len-nii suka pada Lin-nee?" tanya Gakupo.

"Eh? Um, sebenarnya, aku sudah pernah lihat dia bekerja disini waktu aku kelas 1 SMA. Lalu, aku menyukainya karena sifatnya yang keibuan," jawab Len.

"Len-nii kerja disini aja! Nanti bisa main sama kita!" kata Luka.

"Hm, kalau itu akan kupikirkan nanti."

* * *

**END**

* * *

Shi: Huee! Gomen! Ini ceritanya kecepetan banget! Huee! *nangiskejer*

Shio: Masalah gitu ya?

Shi: Ya iyalah!

Shio: Kalo aku sih, bodo amat. Yang penting sering nge-publish cerita

Shi: Emang kamu itu Author juga?

Shio: Author dibuku tulis. bukan di internet. *ngebaca majalah*

Shi: *sweatdrop*

Anonim: Shio "Like a boss" banget...

Shio: Aku kan mau jadi Boss. Harus "like a boss" dong!

Shi: Udah! Udah! Jadinya kepanjangan nih! *kesel*

Anonim + Shio: Minta ripiu!


End file.
